Premoniciones
by Kairake
Summary: No todas las clases son aburridas eso lo sabe muy bien Milo, siempre y cuando la clase la de el impetuoso profesor Kanon.


Premonición

Verle ahí era tan extraño y no por que fuese como los alumnos incumplidos que nunca asistían a la clase, no se trataba de eso sino que simplemente era raro verlo ahí aun que formara parte del ambiente en general.

Milo había llegado temprano a la clase de química inorgánica laboratorio, el maestro aun no llegaba. Rodeado de todos sus compañeros desde el que nunca falta y cumplía con todas sus tareas hasta los traviesos más grandes del lugar, su mirada de color azul eléctrico y porte atraía con un intenso misticismos por igual.

-Hacia mucho que no venias- le dijo alegremente la pelirroja de ojos verdes que se sentaba a su lado derecho

-Mary no lo presiones tanto que lo asfixiaras y no querrá volver a venir- su amiga le da un coscorrón con mucha suavidad que se sonrojaba con fuerza y desviaba la mirada provocando las risas por parte de todo sus compañeros

-No me asfixian, para mi es un placer venir solo que no había tenido tiempo…

Como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo voltearon a ver al molesto profesor que los veía con reproche por estar platicando y no preparar sus cosas para la clase. Pronto la mirada de este se cruzo, indiferente y frió, con la de Milo que le sonrió por lo bajo, una sonrisa no correspondida por el otro que lo miraba en extremo molesto, frustrado agito las manos antes de sentarse correctamente.

-¿Nada más a eso vienes Milo a alborotar a mis alumnos?- pregunto sin apartar la vista del muchacho que tenia enfrente

-¿Kanon tienes que ser siempre tan serio?- En la universidad se tenia por costumbre entablar relaciones con los maestros como si estos fuera iguales a los alumnos, así que cada uno se dirigía al otro por su nombre.

Kanon vestía completamente de negro, un pantalón de pana bastante ajustado a su piernas y una camisa de seda del mismo color con los tres primeros botones sueltos dejando ver un poco de su bien formado pecho.

La mayoría de sus alumnos eran mujeres, por obvias razones, aun que sin duda se tratase de uno de los mejores maestros que tenia la universidad impartiendo aquella materia, a su corta edad ya había hecho varias publicaciones y artículos científicos publicados en distinguidos medios incluso llego a publicar un libro

-Te hice una pregunta y por lo que veo es afirmación

-Tómalo como quieras y ya llevas 10 min. de retraso no terminaremos la practica de esta clase- Kanon solo se limito a confirmar en su reloj y dejando su maleta en cima del escritorio de forma meticulosa saco los apuntes para esa clase y una pequeña caja que contenía gises alineados en un perfecto orden separando los de color de los blancos

-La practica de hoy se llama tipos de enlace, saquen su cuaderno

-¿Milo por que siempre haces repelar al maestro?- Mary le pregunto mientras sacaba su cuaderno y una pluma fuente de color negro

-Por que me gusta que se fije en mi… solo en mi- una respuesta tan simple y concreta, así era todas las que lo caracterizaba- Y en esta clase le demostrare a él y a todos que solo tiene ojos para mi.

Los primeros doce minutos de la clase pasaron sin ningún asunto relevante, exceptuando esa vocecilla que constantemente resonaba en su mente, Milo no había dejado de hablar en toda la clase incluso sus amigas habituales intentaban callarlo al ver la molesta mirada que Kanon le dirigía cada vez que se volteaba para callarlo.

-Los electrones no apareados tienen a ser más estables que los apareados

-Pero los apareados- haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra- pueden llegar a la configuración de un gas noble y ya no ceder sus electrones…así que podríamos decir que encuentran la felicidad al aparearse- todo dicho con doble intención sumado a la frívola mirada que Milo le dirigiera al profesor le hizo a este carraspear agachando solo un poco la cabeza para acomodarse las gafas en un intento de disimular el sonrojo que manchaba sus mejillas

-Puede que, pero los gases nobles ya no reaccionan Milo, solo en contadas ocasiones

Al terminar de dar la explicación general de la teoría y de lo que tenia que hacer, Kanon pinto un par de ejercicios con diferente color en el pizarrón, uno para cada fila, Milo de forma inmediata como si fuera impulsado por un resorte alzo la mano no quedándole de otra al profesor que elegirle, junto con otros aventureros.

Milo escogió el primer ejercicio el que quedaba justo aun lado del escritorio donde se encontraba Kanon sentado dejando a este atrapado entre el escritorio, la pared y el divino espectáculo que tenia de frente al ver a Milo mover, prácticamente sobre su rostro, sus caderas y su perfectas posaderas de forma sugerente. Los ejercicios en realidad eran sumamente fáciles y Milo lo sabia por lo cual no tendría mucho tiempo, sino desarrollaba por completo la ecuación y así lo hizo incluso tubo que borrar la que Kanon había puesto para tener un poco mas de espacio, al terminar rescribió el ejercicio perdiendo a propósito el control, terminando sentado en el regazo de un anonadado peliazul que lo miraba todo abochornado, mientras este le rodeaba el cuello

-Ten más cuidado- la voz se le escuchaba quebrada y el otro joven podía notar que la temperatura de su cuerpo se encontraba en aumento y no solo eso, la ropa tan delgada que traía le permitía muchas más movilidades

-Si tendré cuidado- afirmo antes de dar un pequeño salto para ponerse de pie apoyando una de sus manos de forma disimulada sobre el miembro de Kanon para darse impulso…sonrió al escuchar un débil quejido del otro apenas audible para ellos dos

-Milo esta vez si que te has pasado mira como dejaste al pobre, todo atontado y más rojo que un jitomate- Minuet le reclamo seguida por Mary aun que la verdad es que tenían ganas de reí de la cara que presentaba Kanon y de la forma en que este se removía por todas las insinuaciones y movimientos que le llevaba a ejecutar Milo en frente de todo ellos, sin duda Milo era un exhibicionista y le gustaba que lo vieran cumplir sus mentas…incluso podría decirse que era caprichoso en ese aspecto, necesitaba la excitación que le brindaba el peligro para poder satisfacerse

Diez minutos más tarde otro suceso similar se daba entre los antes mencionados solo que Milo aprovecho que Kanon trataba de explicarle como se realizaba determinada fase de la reacción, para que este se encontrara a espaldas del mismo como si lo abraza cosa que Milo disfruto en extremo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sus azulados cabellos cosquillaron en la nariz de Kanon, mientras que este aspiraba el dulce aroma que desprendían los mismos.

-Si sujetas así el tuvo de ensaye al agitarlo podrías tirarlo

-Cual es la forma entonces de agitarlo- sonrió inquisitivamente para el mayor

-Muy simple, pon tu mano así- Milo obedeció a todas las indicaciones, aun que no se Kanon colocara su mano en cima de la suya para mostrarle como se agitaba- así no se te caerá y se mezcla bien

-Gracias- girándose sobre sus talones, a la velocidad suficiente como para aparentar que se tratase de un simple descuido alcanza a rozar fugazmente los labios del otro peliazul

-No hay de que para eso estamos los maestros para enseñar- Kanon no sabia si la temperatura del ambiente comenzaba aumentar con alarmante rapidez o era simplemente ese nerviosismo que le provocaba la cercanía de Milo, sonrió distraído para si mismo cuando acaricio con la punta de los dedos sus propios labios.

La clase trascurrió más o menos de forma similar y los segundo nunca habían pesado tanto para Kanon como en este momento, jamás creyó que las simples agujas del mismo pudieran ser tan vengativas como en su infancia cuando deseoso esperaba que marcan la hora de la salida. Entre estas cavilaciones se encontraba cuando por fin el ultimo minuto murió tranquilamente, apenas y termino de dar la explicación de la siguiente clase y despedirse de sus alumnos, siendo el ultimo en salir Milo con sus dos eternas compañera que le sonsacaban todo

-Milo necesito hablar contigo a solas en mi oficina, puedes quedarte un par de minutos…es importante- si tan solo lo hubiera visto sonreír victorioso al darle la espalda o simplemente esa sonrisa de complicidad e ironía que le dedico a sus acompañantes, quizás no hubiera temblado hallando mayor seguridad en si mismo

-Como usted diga maestro…además no tengo nada que hacer- se despidió de beso de sus acompañantes murmurando un o tengo para después seguir a Kanon a su oficinal, que se encontraba a un costado de los laboratorios, era muy grande, con un pequeño librero y un escritorio, también tenia un sofá-cama para cuando se quedaba a realizar cualquier actividad en la universidad, las ventanas de la oficina se encontraban polarizadas para darle mayor intimidad a su ocupante

-Siéntate- le ordeno con una voz llena de seguridad, en cuanto Milo se iba a sentar en la silla que se encontraba enfrente del escrito Kanon le tomo de los hombros para sentarle en el sillón- Me has estado provocando toda la clase yo se lo que quieren las personas de tu tipo mi querido Milo y lo vas obtener- relamiéndose los labios ahora era Kanon quien había adquirido seguridad mientras que en las pupilas turquesas de su compañero se notaba el nerviosismo del mismo

-No se de lo que habla, pese que veníamos hablar de otra cosa- se removió alarmado en su asiento al ver que su acompañante cerraba por dentro la puerta y mentía la llave en uno de los cajón del mismo que saco un par de esposas con una correa larga que ajusto perfectamente a la argolla que tenia en la pared

-Los vidrios no solo son polarizados sino que son aprueba de ruido- con suavidad le empujo en el sillón para quedar en sima de esta con sus labios sobre el cuello de Milo antes de morderlo- ¿esto es lo que quieras no?

-No, digo si…que hace- su voz termino por notarse alarmada cuando Kanon le esposo las manos quitándole cualquier posibilidad de defensa, y su temblor aumento cuando este con sumo cuidado le comenzó a quitar los zapatos sin apartar sus ojos azules de sus turquesas, pronto ya ni zapatos ni pantalón le cubrían- Pare se lo suplico- y no fue escuchado pues un par de hábiles manos se colaron debajo de su camisa hasta ese par de botoncitos rosados que comenzaron a caricias despertando un sin numero de sensaciones

-Eres una zorra te tratare como tal…además que eres de los pocos que me han puesto tan caliente- Milo bajo abochornado la mirada para notar como el miembro de Kanon era la prueba viviente de la excitación del muchacho, no se había percatado de en que momento su compañero ya no traía pantalones ni camisa.

Kanon termino por desnudar a su compañero desabrochándole la camisa pero sin sacársela, una sonrisa surco su rostro de manera lasciva cuando tubo ante si tal manjar recorriendo con la punta del dedo anular el un camino ficticio por el cuerpo de su deseo desde los labios de Milo bajando por su cuello, su pecho, erizando la piel por donde recorría, su abdomen y su hombría que comenzaba a despertar

-Mira me esta invitando a probarla y es tan caprichosa como tú- sin esperar más bajo la cabeza para colocarse en la entrepierna del chico primero olfateando aquella zona, llenándose de ese aroma tan masculino y excitante que desprendía, a milo cada respiración le golpeaba con crueldad erizándole todos los vellos de la piel mientras entrecerraba los ojos comenzando a disfrutar de lo que sucedía…por fin tomo su hombría entre sus labios, solo la puntita recorriéndole con la lengua en movimientos circulares para luego tragársela por completo y succionarle con fuerza desprendiendo de la garganta de su acompañante un sonoro coro de gritos y gemidos.

Kanon soltó la hombría de Milo cuando escucho voces, sin duda la otra clase ya había comenzado pero gracias a los cristales ellos si podían ver a los alumnos y al maestro pero no al revés, se puso de pie dándole un hermoso espectáculo a su compañero regresando con una almohada para la espalda de Milo, de forma que este pudiera mirar lo que pasaba en el cuarto contiguo, en ocasiones Milo podría asegurar que aquellos fijaban su mirada en la ventana como si los vieran y eso lo excitaba más.

Antes de venirse le soltó, no pensaba terminar con el festín tan pronto, subió por su acalorado pecho con húmedos besos mientras una de sus manos se colaba por la espalda de Milo atrayéndole más a él, sus hombrías se rozaron en un doloroso contacto que desprendió de las gargantas de cada uno un pequeño gruñido y el deseo de un nuevo contacto más profundo.

Los labios de Kanon se posaron sobre una de las tetillas de Milo mordisqueándola y excitándole con toda la calma del mundo con el único incentivo de escucharlo gemir descontrolado mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de sus manos, el cuerpo juvenil se arqueaba bajo el cuerpo de Kanon que no había dejado de sonríe de forma insinuante nacido de cada roce y sentimientos provocados por el su compañero en su lujurioso compañero compañero, sonrió divertido ante las insinuaciones que la voz llena de deseo le reclamaba por más con cada movimiento impúdico de caderas que le incitaban más

-¿Te gusta verdad?- Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja suspirando antes de invadir a su boca, sus lenguas pronto danzaron ansiosas llenándose de la saliva del contrario en una lucha que pretendía durar mucho hasta que el aire les faltase

-Si y mucho mi estimado profesor- impulsándose con sus piernas rodeo la cintura de Kanon incitándole a entrar en el, moviendo la cadera de arriba hacia abajo de manera armónica, mientras su miembro se hinchaba cada vez más mientras se frotaba en el vientre de su amado…eso hasta que Kanon extasiado por los movimientos de Milo y lo que en él provocaba le sacaron de sus casillas descontrolándolo de tal forma que hacia imperiosa la idea de tomar y poseer ese delicioso cuerpo que se sumía en los placeres mas bajos de la vida, entre manchas de sudor, saliva y otros fluidos se mezclaban llenado el ambiente del indiscutible y exótico aroma a sexo…uno de sus dedos se introdujo en el calido interior de su compañero que se tenso de momento hasta que su interior cedió ante los embates que Kanon con movimientos circulares convenció a sus músculos de abrirle paso en su interior- Ya no aguanto más hazme tuyo amor

-Milo no sabes cuanto te deseo pero no has hecho lo suficiente para excitarme lo necesario- sonriendo se puso de pie hasta llegar a su cabeza invitándole masturbarle, Milo solo sonrió antes de devorar la carne palpitante que se le ofrecía hasta hacerle venir en su boca compartiendo posteriormente un beso con su pareja.

El maestro de la otra clase estaba realizando una dinámica en la que la mitad de sus alumnos tenia que quedarse mirando fijamente a los cristales de la oficina de Kanon mientras este entraba en Milo que miraba fijamente a los otros alumnos, ahogo un grito de placer cuando por fin el miembro de Kanon entro por completo en su interior, aquellos gemidos aumentaron en intensidad cuando por fin toco el punto especial del placer que soltó una oleada completa de calor en el cuerpo febril de Milo.

-No sabes cuantos veces soñé con esto Kanon- de nuevo su cuerpo se tenso al sentir la mano de Kanon estimularle con fiereza mientras los labios del mismo se entretenían dejando un sin fin de marcas y rasguños en el cuello y en la espalda de Milo- era mi fantasía jajajaja

Kanon alzo la vista mirándole un tanto molesto por arruinar el encanto del momento, ya vencido le sonrió besándole con cariño a su pareja

-Eres un matamomentos y tanto que me costo aceptarte este caprichito- con cuidado y sin salir de su interior jalo la correa que se encontraba atada en la pequeña argolla de la pared liberando así las manos de Milo que pronto rodearon su cuello mordiéndolo ansioso para incitarle a continuar…en menos de un parpadeo Kanon continuo envistiéndole aprisionando la hombría de milo entre su cuerpo y el de él hasta que exploto entre los dos ardientes cuerpos y segundos después solo como testigo un gemido ronco escapo de la garganta de Milo al sentir que Kanon lo llenaba por completo.

En una de las cafeterías de la universidad Mary y Minuet se encontraba tomando un par de malteadas mientras conversaban

-Para tener dos años de pareja, a Milo aun le gusta molestar a Kanon creo que no se la cree del todo- sorbiendo un poco de la malteada

-Yo pensé que solo era un rumor que Milo fuera tan inseguro

-Pues no y más bien les gusta revivir la llama de la pasión.

Regresando a la oficina de Kanon.

-La próxima vez tu iras a mi clase- le reprocho el más joven mientras lo rodeaba perezosamente del cuello y besaba su mejilla

-No soy bueno para los números bichito

-Puedes pedirle a Saga que te ayude…o si lo prefieres yo te puedo dar clases particulares- fundiendo nuevamente sus labios con los de su pareja.


End file.
